knanvfandomcom-20200214-history
Story
Prologue The story begins with the nameless main character wakes up in a children's room with no memories including his own name. The character then leaves via the open window and walks barefoot on the snow covered ground towards a bench with a single lamp lighting it. The main character realizes it cannot feel cold nor warm despite being barefoot. All to more its surprise is the character is completely white all over, questioning itself if it is actually human. The character approaches the lamp lit bench when the ground under it began rumbling and suddenly falling into the crumbling ground. From there the character is awakened by 3 other mysterious figures. The character is met by Nero, an android, Agis, a demon exorcist, and Nom'''i, a martial artist. After a brief conversation they come to the conclusion they all have amnesia and fell into the cave the same way. With the exception of our main character, everyone else seems to know their name and their talent. The four decide to work together to explore the dark cave with the help of Nero's flashlight which protrudes out of his right index finger. From what seemed to be endless walking, another rumbling causes the group to assume another person may have fell into the cave. Unsure which path to take, Nomi feels a draft coming through a wall. Unlike the others, Nomi awoke with a bo staff next to him. Nomi then strikes the wall with his staff leading to its collapse, unveiling a tunnel. The four travel through he tunnel that led them straight to the collapsed area. The rocks that fell from the surface created a pile and on top of that pile was a girl dressed in rags with her long grey hair covering most of her face and body. The four approach the lying body slowly climbing the rocks. While Nero stood back with his finger flashlight, Nomi stepped up to move the girl to see her face. Nomi was then startled and fell down the pile of rocks from the girls sudden wake. The girl stood up from the pile and has the same condition the four have. She remembers her name being '''Viridia, a dragon. The five agreed they should work together to find a way out this place and regain the rest of their memories. Not long after that, they are greeted by a talking Owl who makes his entrance on top of Nomi's head, causing Nomi to freak out running around exclaiming for the owl to get off his head. When the group calmed down, the owl began talking about their situation all the while opening a new path in the ave wall that led to a shrine. The owl calls himself Fu and tells the five that they part of five different worlds. They were taken, along with their worlds, into this world called the Plastic World. As a magic circle is being casted on the wall of the shrine, Fu tells them they must travel to five parts of the Plastic World in order to recover their memories as well as the foundation of their powers. Fu then tells all five to jump through the magic circle that will lead them to the outskirts of one section of the Plastic World. He reminds the five that they must visit the five sections as each part is key to individually important to each of them. The five then take the leap into the circle and our main character awakens in a dense forest.